An archery arrow having vanes adjacent its butt end.
In the prior art, it is old to provide arrows having fletches made of feathers or of pieces of plastic that are planar, however, such prior art fletches cause undesirable deflections of the arrow when being shot due to the fletches coming in contact with the bow handle, and there is undesirable yawing of the butt end. The above reduces accuracy. Accuracy can be increased by making such prior art fletches of larger sizes, however, the larger size fletches results in more drag and lower velocity. Also such prior art fletches can cause deflection of an arrow as it passes too close to a twig or branch, for example when hunting.
Also it is old to provide an arrow having two vanes wherein the vanes have support portions secured to the arrow shaft to extend tangentially away therefrom in parallel relationship and on opposite sides of the shaft, and second vane portions disposed substantially 90.degree. to the support portion and joined thereto to be inclined toward the shaft in a rearward direction (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,043).
In order to decrease the magnitude of and/or overcome problems such as the above, this invention has been made.